The serial killer
by Kalay Kamlyn
Summary: a Serial killer is lose and the eds help Haruka, Yuma and Cody caputer him


Ed, Edd, and Eddy were sitting on Ed's front step thinking of a new scam. A moving truck drove by and stopped in the middle of the cal-a-sack. "Looks like were getting new neighbors." Edd said standing. The other kids started to walk over to the truck. The Ed's walked over to the truck. "The door over the driver side open and a young teenage girl got. "Cody help Yuma unload the computers so we can hook those up and get started on finding that bas-...Can I help you?" the girl asked looking at the kids. "Well I'm Nazz and we want to welcome you to the urban country. "Well I'm Haruka, Cody's the one in blue, and Yuma's the one that standing behind me." Haruka said turning and walking to the back of the truck. "Cody, unload the truck and get the computers out." Haruka said unlatching the back of the truck. "Why don't we look at the place first." Cody scowled. "Because we were suppose to be here two days ago, and he's still out there, and we can't track him with out the computers...headquarters are expecting some kind of report tomorrow and if we don't have it were off the case." Haruka yelled at Cody. "WELL IF YOU COULD READ A MAP WE WOULDN'T BE BEHIND!" Cody yelled back. "I WASN'T THE ONE READING THE MAP, CODY YOU WERE IF I GET TAKEN OFF THIS CASE, MY REP GOES DOWN THE DRAIN!" Haruka yelled. "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO MY DIRECTIONS, IF YOU LISTEN TO ME WE WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE ON TIME!" Cody yelled, grabbing one of the boxers. "CODY...YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KEPT SAYING NEXT EXIT, NEXT EXIT, AND THEY WEREN'T'THE RIGHT STATE!" Haruka yelled following Cody to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it for Cody. "CODY I SWEAR IF YOU DROP THAT COMPUTER, I'LL KILL YOU!" Haruka yelled walking to the back of the truck. "SHUT UP HARUKA..." Cody, yelled walking out of the house. "YOU SHUT UP!" Haruka yelled at him. "IF I REALLY WANT TO I COULD PUT YOUR REP DOWN THE DRAIN!" Cody yelled walking to the back of the truck and grabbing another box. "Are you guys okay?" Nazz asked walking to the back of the truck. "Do you guys want help unloading the truck?" Nazz asked reaching for a box. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" Haruka yelled. "If one of those computers breaks were screwed." Haruka said grabbing a box and handing it to Yuma. "You guys don't have to stand there, you can go away." Haruka said grabbing a another box and walking into the house. Eddy walked over and hopped into the back of the truck he pulled the tape off one box and pulled an odd looking thing out of the box. "Junk." Eddy said throwing it over his shoulder. Yuma ran out there and caught it. He set down it in the back of the truck and grabbed Eddy by the ankles. He threw eddy onto the ground and step on him saying, "If you touch anything in this truck again I'll kill you." He applied pressure to Eddy's chest. "Hey get off me." Haruka walked out there and notice Eddy on the ground. "YUMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Haruka asked running over to him. "He threw one of the trackers." Yuma said. "Get off him." Haruka said, pulling Yuma back. Eddy got up and yelled, "Yeah whimper like the coward you are." Haruka turned and punched eddy. "The dork got hit by a girl." Kevin laughed. Yuma pushed Kevin back, and he went flying into a pole. "Now, stay out of are ways, unless you want to die." Haruka said grabbing another box and handing it to Cody, and one to Yuma. Cody set the box now and walked over the tracker. What happen this is out off alignment?" Cody asked. "Eddy threw it." Edd said. "YOU THREW IT, BOY I CAN GET ARRESTED FOR TEMPARTING WITH DETECTIVE EQUIMENT!" Cody yelled. "That's easy to fix." Edd stated. "Yeah I know, but I didn't want to have to fix it...if any one you kids touch my equipment again I'll make sure to report all of you to my boss and make sure you get arrested." Cody turned and set the tracker on top of the box and carried them inside. "There not very nice." Jimmy said. Haruka walked out of the house and opened the driver door, she step back out with a cell phone. She called somebody and said, "Hey yes were here, but we have a problem...well the kids were threw the tracker and it's off alignment and Cody can't fix it cause it's that screwed up.... Hey what's his name?" Haruka asked pointing at Eddy. "His name is Edward." Edd said. "Edward...okay and can you drop Gene off her please...Kay thanks..." She pushed a button and walked over to Eddy. " That was my boss he'll be here soon to talk to all of your parents." Haruka said. "Your not very nice." Nazz said rudely. "Yeah and your all brats." Haruka said, grabbing smaller boxes and carried them inside. Haruka walked back out and said, "Ya all got get you parents." She watched them walked off into their houses and came back out with the parents. Sarah and Ed's mom walked over and said, "You called me children a brat." "Yo brats broke my tracker, and I need the tracker in order to him the bastard." Yuma and Cody walked out, Cody holding the tracker. "The trackers out of alignment and I ain't got the tools to fix it." Haruka said taking the tracker from Cody. "You weren't talking like that before." Nazz said. "THAT'S BECAUSE BEFORE I WASN' PISSED AT YA ALL BUT YA ALL BROKE MY TRACKER AND I AIN'T GOT THE TOOLS TA FIX IT." Haruka yelled. "YOU BETTER QUIET YELLING AT MY CHILD!" Nazz's mom yelled. "YO KIDS ARE IDOIT, EDDY OVER THERE THREW THE TRACKER AND YA ALL ARE GOIN PAY OR IT!" Haruka yelled. A car pulled and stopped the door open and young boy got out. "GENE!" Haruka excitedly yelled. Gene ran over to her and hugged her. She picked him up and said, "How's my bud doin'?" "I'm good." He looked at the tracker on the ground. "What happen to the tracker?" he asked. "The brats broke it." She calmly said. Yuma walked up behind Haruka and asked, "I don't get a hug, bro?" Gene jumped out of Haruka's arms and into Yuma's. "Hi Yumie." An older guy got out of the car. "Haruka, now which brat broke the tracker?" The guy asked. Eddy hid behind his mom. "That one." He walked over and grabbed Eddy by the collar. "Dawg ya broke my tracker." The guy said dropping Eddy. "Okay listen up, there's a serial killer on the lose, in you suburban place, your kids are not to go out alone, if the what to go to a friend's who have older sibling take them...and you'll be payin' for my tracker...we need to find him." The guy turned and looked back to Haruka. "Just don't call them brats nah more, I ain't coming back out here." The guy turned and got back into the car. He drove off and everyone was silent. Haruka walked over to the kids and there parents and said, "Kay, can we make a deal...Yuma, Cody and I will watch your kids during the day, if don't brake anymore trackers...and if they don't pull Yuma's, Gene's or my ear when the look like dog ears." Haruka reached her hand out. Ed's mom gently grabbed it and they shock. "Now let me explain the ear thing, Yuma is a full fledge demon, meaning he's a dog but he has a human form, I'm half demon mean I look like this but with ears and a tail. Gene...is full cause he's Yuma's little bro, but he calls me mom cause I act like his mother. Yuma is my mate, cause I'm well a dog...and Cody is the idiot that can't read a map, and is able to send my rep down the drain easily...so I yell at him." Haruka said. Gene walked over and looked Jimmy in the eye. "Mommy if you look in his eyes his soul is a kitty." Haruka grabbed Gene by the collar and pick him up into his arms. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Gene said. "Damn, come on Yuma we need to go get food, Cody watch them." Haruka said starting to walk off in the direction of the stores. Yuma followed behind. "DO they do everything together?" ?Nazz asked. "Yes...everything...even bathing..." Cody said, a weird glinet coming in his eyes. "They take baths together."  
  
First chapter is like short kind of so like wait for the second chappie 


End file.
